


Are You Out There [Vid]

by icepixie



Category: China Beach
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And though the static pulsed around me / you were out there, and you found me." Or, we get by with a little help from our friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Out There [Vid]

**Download**  
 **AVI** (45 MB): [Click here](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/b1lhhc34il1v9s7/Are_You_Out_There_2.avi)  
 **MP4** (59 MB): [Click here](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/3o6udfk4y2od5wx/Are_You_Out_There_2.mp4)


End file.
